Security concerns regarding national borders grow ever more urgent. Low-tech solutions such as fences are easily scaled and crossed by illegal aliens, terrorists, or other security threats. In contrast, millimeter-wave motion detectors provide a virtually secure and foolproof method of detecting intrusion by human beings. However, existing millimeter-wave-based sensors are expensive and cumbersome.
There is thus a need in the art for improved millimeter-wave sensors for intrusion detection.